1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is a container for the shipping, storing, and organizing of a slide tray or trays including a slide tray of the rotary type and one or more tape cassettes, its structure designed to prevent damage to both slide tray or trays and tape cassette or cassettes during shipment and handling, and to organize and keep together associated slide trays and tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initially the shipping and storing of a slide tray or trays, including a rotary slide tray, and one or more associated tape cassettes was accomplished by placing them together in a box where the tape cassettes were able to move loosely about during shipment and this movement usually caused damage to the tape cassettes. To prevent such damage, other methods of packaging incorporating cushioning were developed. The most significant development was a notebook-like structure whose top member opened by a hinge flap and had compartments on the inside of its top member for holding tape cassettes. A rotary slide tray or other type of slide tray could be placed within its bottom member. This notebook-like structure, while preventing the tape cassettes from striking the slide tray, did not have the necessary strength and durability to withstand rough handling during shipment as the tape cassettes could be compressed against the top of the slide tray.